bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gonroku Shibata
Gonroku Shibata ((柴田権六, Shibata Gonroku)) is a member of the Honor Guard, holding the title of Guard of the Sixth Point (第六点の儀仗兵, "Dairokuten no Gijō-hei"), and one of the physically most powerful Shinigami to ever exist. Prior to joining the Honor Guard, Gonroku was a member of the 11th Division, but was promoted to protect the Soul King and therefore never held the rank of captain or Kenpachi, leaving those two titles to Kenzō Takeshi. During his time in Soul Society, Gonroku was known as a fierce and savage combatant, whose physical might was second to none. Also, he displayed supernatural durability and skill in wielding a sword that made him one of the deadliest warriors in the organization. Wielding his Zanpakutō in battle, he has never been defeated and is known famously by his moniker Fumetsu (不滅, "The Immortal"). Appearance A Shinigami with both a intimidating physique and menacing visage, Gonroku towers above all others and possesses a powerful muscular frame that further showcases the raw power that he has inside him. Standing over seven feet tall, he easily uses his height advantage to instill fear in those around him and is consciously aware that his appearance can intimidate others. He has strong chiseled features with stone grey eyes and thin eyebrows. His hair is white and unkempt, and hangs in long strands over his face. To match his unkempt hair he has a bit of stubble around his mouth and chin, and when he's smile it known to be quite animalistic, with his canines being sharper than normal. In terms of build, Gonroku has a powerful frame to match his towering height. His body is very muscular, built through countless battles and through a strict training program. Every part of his body is well-defined in musculature and when he's pushing his strength, veins are noticeable on the surface. It is through this body that Gonroku is able to physically overpower his opponents and its durability has allowed him survive injuries unscathed what would be fatal to most. As a member of the Honor Guard, Gonroku wears the traditional uniform of a Shinigami, with the addition of a captain's white haori over it and the symbol of the Honor Guard on the back. The difference with his haori and all others is that Gonroku's appears much more tattered and frayed, with edges ripped. The sleeves are missing and it appears as if they have been torn off, which allows Gonroku to show off his muscles even more. Personality Although being a member of the Honor Guard and once a member of a division that specializes in close quarters combat, Gonroku comes off as being quite lazy when not in battle, often seen drifting in and out of sleep even during meetings. It wouldn't be surprising to find him laying about on rooftops or in the division barracks, and favors carrying around a large white jug of saki that he drinks from. When walking, he seems bored and has an arm tucked into his robes with his eyes half opened and chews on a long piece of straw or wood. He's the least formal of all the captains, speaking casually and enjoying drinking with his squad members. It would be difficult to understand how this man could become a member of the most important organization in Soul Society's history, but the fact of the matter is that Gonroku is a Shinigami of tremendous power who has never known defeat. He's always looking for the next big battle that could one day push him beyond his limits. Unfortunately, as it is frowned upon to fight against his fellows Guards, Gonroku is left with little more than the training facilities granted to him within his city. This leaves very little in the way of challenges and secretly yearns for a great battle. During his time in the Gotei 13, Gonroku regularly requested the toughest assignments when they were available, but grew disappointed when the battles were over too quickly. When locked in a battle of life and death is when his true personality comes to the surface. His savagery and brutality knows no equal when facing an enemy who could challenge him, and his hunger for battle is insatiable. He greatly enjoys fighting against worthy adversaries and is always found grinning when doing so. He even goes as far as laughing maniacally the more intense the battle becomes, often frightening his opponents and goading them to attack more. He's been described as a demon behind the blade, showing absolutely no fear, not even in the face of death and welcomes it if it meant facing a worthy adversary. Gonroku has a great dislike for using tricks during battles and holds a certain code of honor. He only fights against those that prove some sort of challenge, using his Zanpakutō's legendary power to find him a worthy opponent that has the potential of bringing him a good death. Life and death have no meaning to him so long as there's enjoyment in it. He lives to fight and will gladly die if it meant he was pushed to his limits. He immediately volunteered to head to Soul Society when Los Pecadores invaded, citing that there would be an opponent strong enough to face him in equal battle and that he would not be denied this privilege. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master: As captain of the 11th Divsion, a division specializing in melee combat, as well as the 2nd Kenpachi, Gonroku is regarded as an extremely proficient swordsman and one of the most deadly combatants in Soul Society. Mentored by Retsu Unohana, Gonroku has been trained in the art of killing and uses his powerful frame and strength to destroy his opponents in a single swing of his sword. He typically fights with one hand, and even then he's able to continuously press his opponents and match their movements. When he switches to a two-handed style, he's able to crush his opponents under his strength and slice through solid rock as if it were paper. During battles, Gonroku is known to keep his blade sheathed at all times, attacking with blunt force that can still easily overwhelm an opponent. He has stated that the only times he unsheathes his blade is with the intent to kill and will not sheath it until he has taken a life. This appears to be a form of purposely weakening himself and believes that a blade should only be used if absolutely necessary. While traditionally trained in numerous styles of swordplay, Gonroku fights with a rather unorthodox form. He swings widely as if undisciplined, but can quickly change the strength and speed of the swing to counter an attack or catch an opponent by surprise. Hakuda Master: Gonroku grew up in a violent and seedy district within Soul Society where survival was a constant in his daily life. Even before wielding a blade, Gonroku was known as a deadly hand-to-hand combatant who used his great physical strength and muscular physique to destroy his enemies. His style of fighting is quite aggressive, utlizing power attacks such as heavy fists or kicks to send his opponents flying backwards. He's even been able to catch opponents in midair without so much as a struggle and throw them around like ragdolls. Hohō Expert: As a captain, Gonroku is requred to possess considerable skill in this area and utlizing his powerful leg muscles he's able to move at amazing speeds. This allows him to match his fellow captains in sparring matches and can cover large distances in a single movement. His speed allows him to dodge close range attacks and counter with his own. Immense Strength: With his muscular physique, Gonroku has tremendous physical power which he uses to his advantage when fighting against opponents. He's able pick heavy waits with ease and even block attacks from larger opponents or weapons without any visible signs of effort. During a routine mission clearing out a group of enormous hollows, he was able to grapple one of its arms and flip it over his shoulder even though it was several stories tall. His strength also allows him to grapple with opponents, toss them around and snap their limbs. Immense Durability: Gonroku possesses a body that was meant to take extreme levels of punishment and shrug it off. He's known to walk into battles without fear of injury and stand against attacks that would otherwise kill normal shinigami. There have been moments where Gonroku has blocked Kido spells with his bare hands and remained completely unharm. Gonroku is described as a monster with the amount of punishment he can take. Immense Endurance: Due to the nature of his Zanpakutō, Gonroku has trained his body and raised his stamina levels so that he can fight for prolonged periods of time before tiring. Combined with his other physical traits, this makes nearly an unstoppable force when put into combat. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Within his large body, Gonroku possesses an extraordinarily powerful reiatsu that swells his muscles and even provide resistance against attacks directed at him. His power is able to damage his environment merely by venting it and appears red in color. It is difficult to guage the exact level of his power but Yamamto considers him to be one of his elite soldiers who others should proceed with caution when facing. Zanpakutō Sonbōtora (存亡虎, "Fateful Tiger") Gonroku's Zanpakutō appears much like a nodachi, a longer sword with a straighter blade. The handle wrapped in black cloth with a bronze pommel and rectangular tsuba with the corners curved inward. The sheath is a deep burgundy color, appearing chipped and weathered due to numerous battles and his insistence to use it as a means of defense against attacks. *'Shikai:' Sonbōtora's release command is currently unknown, but he has demonstrated its special abilities in combat before. When released, Sonbōtora's appearance does not change and as such makes it difficult for those who have not witnessed it before to tell the difference. Though there is an initial release effect when activitating his Shikai. It is unknown if this is merely theatrics or required, Gonroku holds up his sheathed sword with one hand on the handle and the other on the sheath close to the guard. Well pulling the blade, there is an immediate release of tremendous pressure accompanied by a fiery red aura that comes off the blade and wraps itself around Gonroku before disappearing. The pressure is so intense that even in only Shikai, it is able to cause other strong Shinigami to begin to prespire in fear or feel a heavy weight on them. **'Shikai Special Ability: '''Sonbōtora grants Gonroku a tremendous boost in spiritual pressure, though it comes at a price. When released, this effect is automatically activated and Gonroku can immediately feel the surge in power. This effect takes on the form of a transparent red flame surrounding Gonroku and grows larger and more intense the longer it stays released. During this time, as each second passes, Gonroku grows stronger, faster and more durable, making him even more dangerous than he already is. Unfortunately, due to the dramatic increase in power, Sonbōtora will slowly begin to burn hotter and more violent, risking Gonroku's life in the process. Prolongued use can result in Sonbōtora consuming Gonroku in its flames and reduce them both into ash. As such, Gonroku only releases Sonbōtora for short periods of time and favors ending battles quickly instead of drawing them out. Also, another side effect of Sonbōtora's ability is that once its sealed again, Gonroku is left exhausted in proportion to the time it remained released. Under optimal conditions, Gonroku is able to use Sonbōtora for 5 minutes before beginning to feel any adverse effects. He has stated that anything longer than 10 mintues could prove fatal and has trained himself to reseal Sonbōtora before getting too close to that time. ***'Netsuretsu Hi''' (熱烈火, Ardent Fire) While the flames primarily surround Gonroku, he also possesses the ability to cast off these flames as a projectile to strike against his targets. By slashing the air, Gonroku can release a powerful blast of red flames that explode when making contact against something. It can also sap a target's strength by temporarily burning out their spiritual power and leave them in a weakened state. *'Bankai: Jisei Sonbōtora' (辞世存亡虎, "Passing of the Fateful Tiger") Trivia Coming Soon. Behind the Scenes Coming Soon.Category:MaleCategory:ShinigamiCategory:DivisionsCategory:11th DivisionCategory:Shinigami CaptainCategory:KenpachiCategory:Zanjutsu MasterCategory:Hakuda MasterCategory:Shunpo Expert